Nagini
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Missing moment du film 7-2. Harry vient de faire ses adieux à Ron et Hermione sur les escaliers. Alors qu'il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la Forêt, Hermione et Ron le regardent partir, tous les deux brisés par la situation. One Shot Ron/Hermione.


Bonsoir! Petit One Shot sur Ron et Hermione (et oui, what else? ^^) Missing Moment du film 7-2. Inspiré de la scène ou Harry dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron sur les escaliers, avant d'aller dans la forêt. Je trouve la scène totalement touchante, les larmes d'Hermione m'ont donné envie d'écrire ce petit shot. Bonne lecture et une review, si vous avez aimé, ne fait pas de mal, bien au contraire :)

...

La silhouette de Harry rapetissait considérablement à l'horizon, à chaque nouveau centième de secondes qui s'écoulait. Il était parti. Ils s'étaient dit adieux, et à présent, son meilleur ami, l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde allait se livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, Harry allait mourir. Cette idée accaparait l'esprit d'Hermione, dont les yeux redoublèrent de larmes. A présent, Harry n'était plus qu'un tout petit point qui disparaissait progressivement des vestiges de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus du tout, entre la poussière et les pierre fracassées, Hermione ressentit une douleur si forte au fond d'elle même qu'elle manqua de vaciller. Ses jambes n'avaient jamais autant tremblé. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle renifla bruyament, et manqua de s'étouffer en reprenant son souffle. Elle était à bout de force.

Ron l'observait, planté à deux pas de celle qui était à présent sa petite amie. Bizarrement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir pour la réconforter. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment avec quelqu'un avant ça. Oui, il y avait eu Lavande...mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Jamais il n'avait vu Lavande entrain de suffoquer à travers ses larmes et surtout, jamais il ne l'avait aimé comme il aimait Hermione. Ron avait peur de sa réaction, et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. Parce qu'il avait peur d'être maladroit, mais aussi parce qu'il était tout autant détruit qu'elle. Le dernier sourire que lui avait adressé Harry le suivrait pour toujours. Oh oui, leurs adieux l'avait détruit. Tout dans cette guerre lui avait fait mal. La disparition de son frère, les larmes de sa famille, la perte de ses amis, sacrifiés un par un dans cette lutte sanglante sans merci... et bien sûr, la mort imminente de Harry. Son ami, son frère depuis dix ans. Celui avec qui il partageait tous ses Noël au Terrier, tous ses fou rires en cours de Potion, toutes ces prises de têtes dans leur chambre parce qu'il était incapable, selon Harry, de ranger ses affaires...Celui aussi qui s'était emparé du cœur de sa petite soeur, sans que ça ne lui donne réellement envie de lui casser la figure pour une fois. Mais ce qui lui brisait le cœur par dessus tout, c'était de la voir dans cet état.

Hermione regardait toujours fixement devant elle, le corps tremblant. Elle respirait difficilement et les larmes coulaient en continue sur ses joues.

Après quelques autres hésitations, il se rapprocha d'elle finalement d'elle et attrapa son bras avec douceur.

"Hermione..." commença t-il d'un ton rassurant.

A son contact, Hermione se laissa doucement saisir, et tomber sur les escaliers de pierre, se sentant à bout de force. Ron s'assit à ses côtés sans lâcher son bras, ni même la quitter du regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'affale comme cela, vidée, sur les escaliers. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes qui se mélangeaient à la poussière et au sang de ses plaies, et les muscles de son visage étaient totalement crispés. Elle renifla à nouveau sans même le regarder. En fait, elle scrutait l'horizon, dans l'espoir de voir Harry. Mais l'idée qu'il ait pu faire demi tour était tellement peu plausible qu'à nouveau, le chagrin lui brula la gorge.

"Hermione, regarde moi." rententa Ron d'une voix douce. La jeune fille tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, légèrement gênée qu'il la voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Elle n'avait de toute façon même pas la force ni même l'envie de se recoiffer ou de s'arranger un peu.

Ron caressa furtivement son dos et soutint son beau regard azur et déterminé dans le sien, beaucoup plus embué et déboussolé.

"Ecoute , je sais que c'est horrible..."

"Je veux pas qu'il meurt..." bredouilla Hermione, en hochant la tête. La réalité la dépassait totalement.

"Moi non plus, je ne veux pas." assura Ron d'une voix résignée. "Mais je crois que malheureusement, c'est la seule solution."

"C'est pas possible..." ajouta Hermione d'une voix brisée, en croisant fébrilement ses bras sur elle même. Elle tremblait de partout.

"Hermione, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis il nous a confié une mission pour que tout s'arrête: Il faut tuer le serpent."

Hermione retourna sèchement sa tête vers lui, comme outrée par ses propos.

"Il faut tuer le serpent, c'est tout ce que tu retiens?" cracha t-elle, le regard noir.

Devant son ton sec et désarmant, Ron ne sacha quoi rétorquer.

"Ton meilleur ami est allé se sacrifier et c'est tout ce que ça te fait?" enchaîna Hermione, révoltée en le regardant de bas en haut avec dédain.

Elle lui avait crié dessus, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, ni même ou est ce qu'elle avait puisé la force pour le faire. Ron se renfrogna légèrement, étonné de son agression.

" Bien sur que non, c'est pas "tout ce que ça me fait!" contrecarra Ron, énervé. "Mais tu vois bien qu'on ne pouvait rien faire..."

"si, on pouvait faire quelque chose!" protesta Hermione en se levant, frustrée. "On pouvait le rattraper, lui supplier de ne pas y aller!" ajouta t-elle avec colère, des larmes débordant à nouveau de ses yeux. Son regard était dur, et désempara totalement Ron qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversée.

"Tu aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller, Ron! Et tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien dit! Tu ne t'es même pas proposé d' aller avec lui."

"Mais bordel, Hermione! Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé?" s'énerva Ron, scandalisé par ses reproches.

"Tout! Ca aurait tout changé!" reprit Hermione, catégorique. "Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'en veux!" ajouta t-elle, a présent en larmes à nouveau. Ron la regarda à nouveau fondre en larmes devant lui, alors qu'il était encore assis sur les marches. Elle emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et ferma ses yeux, essayant malgré tout de se calmer. Quand à Ron, il n'osa plus faire quoi que ce soi. La colère d'Hermione l'avait dénué de toutes ses forces. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça, et être aussi dure avec lui. La façon dont elle l'avait incendié le brisa encore un peu plus.

Hermione reprit son souffle à travers ses larmes et se calma, doucement. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Ron, toujours assis sur les marches, à deux mètres à peine d'elle. Il ne la regardait plus, et fixait plus ou moins le sol, l'air complètement dépité. Hermione se détesta férocement sur le moment. Elle regretta de lui avoir hurler dessus au moment ou il venait de perdre son frère. Oh oui, elle s'en voulait. Ron avait certainement déjà assez mal comme ça, et il avait fallu qu'elle en remette une couche. Elle se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir accusé d'une manière aussi idiote. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la décision de Harry. Évidemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien qu'il l'accompagne dans la forêt. Elle continua de le fixer, sa respiration se saccadant petit à petit. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire après ça, trop honteuse. Elle pria pour qu'il daigne relever les yeux vers elle et qu'il perçoive dans son regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout finalement. Qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne...mais il ne la regarda toujours pas, rendant le malaise encore plus palpable. Hermione savait qu'elle l'avait certainement déçue, et une idée atroce lui traversa même l'esprit. Elle avait peur qu'après ceci, Ron ne veuille même plus d'elle. Qu'elle ne soit restée sa petite amie officielle qu'une poignée d'heures à peine. La pensée lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer.

Finalement, Ron se releva fébrilement des marches, en fixant toujours les ruines autour d'eux.

"T'as raison, Hermione. J'aurais du retenir Harry." dit -il d'une voix détachée en époussetant son jean parsemé de terre.

Le ton de sa voix était triste et résigné. Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, et ses yeux brouillèrent de larmes devant son air brisé.

"Ron, j'ai jamais voulu dire ça..." balbutia t-elle en hochant fébrilement la tête. Elle voulu faire quelques pas vers lui mais sa colère envers elle même, et sa douleur étaient si intenses qu'elle ne parvint même pas à avancer.

"Non mais t'avais raison. J'aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller." reprit le jeune rouquin en hochant la tête.

"Je t'en supplie pardonne moi..." bredouilla Hermione sans faire attention à sa phrase précédente. Ron la regarda à nouveau, étonné par cette phrase qu'elle avait dit d'une voix étouffée et branlante. Il fit alors quelques pas vers elle, et la dévisagea intensément. Son regard était larmoyant et suppliant.

"Je ne t'en veux pas du tout." ajouta t-elle d'une petite voix cassée. "Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je...j'suis au bout." admit -elle en tremblant. En effet, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le manque de ses parents qui avaient oubliés qu'ils avaient une fille, tous ces morts...et maintenant, Harry. Tout était trop rapide, et trop dur à supporter.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit arrivé là, tu vois. Tous ces sacrifices pour rien..." murmura t-elle. Elle s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche et Ron la trouva totalement adorable. Il lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues trempées. Il les essuya de son mieux, et ne relâcha pas son visage tout de suite.

"On peut encore gagner, Hermione." dit -il avec détermination. Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, à la fois grisée par son contact et par son visage aussi près du sien qui ne faisait que lui rappeler leur égarement dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais aussi étonnée de ses propos.

"Quoi..."

"On peut encore gagner. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais les laisser avoir le dernier mot, après ce que ces salauds ont fait à mon frère?"

"Mais, Harry..."

"Justement, Harry! Si il est parti, c'est pour nous. Pour nous sauver. Pour mettre un point final à tout ça. Tu n'as pas non plus envie qu'il se sacrifie pour rien, pas vrai?" la coupa t-il en relâchant son visage. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et vint entrelacer ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione.

"On peut en finir. On peut en finir, et on VA en finir." répéta t-il fermement. Hermione parut presque convaincue devant ses arguments et sa détermination. Elle sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, comme sidérée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois entrain de me remonter le moral alors que tu viens de perdre..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Ron esquissa un timide sourire. "J'essaie de ne pas y penser, là...sinon c'est sur que je vais m'écrouler."

En guise de réponse, Hermione se contenta de porter la main de Ron à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser sur les phalanges.

"Je suis désolée de te l'avoir rappelé. Et je sais que ça ne change rien...mais je suis là." dit -elle d'une voix plus assurée. Ron lui sourit du mieux qu'il put étant donné les circonstances, puis il l'attira doucement contre son torse, posant son menton sur ses cheveux. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras avec force et douceur, comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais la lâcher.

"Si, Hermione...Ça change tout, crois moi." dit -il simplement alors qu'il repensait à Fred. Et a George sans lui. Il ne s'imaginait même pas l'avenir de George sans Fred, ni même son propre avenir sans lui. Il avait peur pour George. Pendant cette guerre, il avait perdu une partie de lui, la plus importante, et il ne s'agissait certainement pas de son oreille. A présent, les yeux de Ron le piquaient atrocement.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'en sortir" demanda alors Hermione, hésitante, le visage blotti contre son torse.

Il eu un léger rire.

"Y a intérêt. Je veux sortir de cette foutue guerre. J'ai pas attendu toutes ces années avant de t'embrasser pour ne pouvoir le faire qu'une fois..."

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son sourire s'élargir. Elle quitta son torse et vint trouver son regard.

"Alors t'en a pas déjà marre de moi?" osa t-elle demander avec une petite voix. Ron haussa un sourcils, enlaçant toujours la taille d'Hermione contre la sienne, le plus près possible.

"Pardon?"

"Ron, je t'ai hurlé dessus y a pas cinq minutes. Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu as encore envie de m'embrasser?" dit -elle légèrement amusée, dans une voix cependant tremblante.

Ron adossa son front à celui d'Hermione et ferma les yeux dans un sourire.

"Si tu savais, Hermione..Si tu savais a quel point je tiens à toi. A quel point tu me rends fou, aussi." avoua t-il dans un murmure, son souffle chaud caressant le nez de la jeune fille qui avait aussi fermé les yeux. Ses yeux qui, si elles les ouvraient à nouveau, seraient une fois de plus baignés de larmes.

"Ton caractère pourri, je suis habitué...C'est pas ça qui me fera fuir, tu sais." ajouta t-il en souriant d'avantage, alors que des images de lui et d'Hermione se disputant à travers les années envahissaient son esprit. Il tenta de comptabilisé combien de fois elle l'avait tabassé avec ses livres maie le rire d'Hermione le coupa dans sa réflexion. Elle rouvrit les yeux, au moment ou il avait aussi décidé de les rouvrir.

"Si jamais je meurs,"

"Tu ne vas pas mourir," corrigea Ron, mais elle l'ignora.

"Si jamais ça arrive, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Vicktor...jamais. Ça a toujours été toi."

Ron pouffa légèrement de rire et roula des yeux.

"Évidemment, je le savais..." rit -il avec une fausse modestie. Puis il hocha la tête en la regardant.

"Non mais franchement Hermione, qui de censé préfèrerait un cancre, rouquin, terrorisé devant la moindre petite araignée, fan de la pire équipe de Quidditch de tous les temps et sans un sou en poche par dessus le marché à une pointure du Quidditch mondialement connu, plein aux as et relativement séduisant avec ça?" s'étonna t-il, sidéré lui même qu'elle le préfère lui à Viktor.

Hermione gloussa et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron. Elle se hissa soudainement sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha considérablement son visage du sien.

"Moi, idiot. Et j'en ai rien à faire si c'est insensé." dit -elle dans un sourire avant de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser fut aussi tendre que leur premier, aussi doux et langoureux. Tellement agréable et réconfortant qu'ils eurent du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Finalement Hermione reposa ses pieds à terre et Ron retint sa lèvre inférieur le plus possible avant de la laisser partir complètement. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et ils partagèrent un regard complice, avant que Ron n'empoigne sa main dans la sienne d'une manière protectrice. Il soupira, sentant le stress de la situation le saisir à l'estomac.

"Faut y aller. On a ce putain de reptile à tuer."

La phrase amusa autant Hermione qu'elle ne lui fit peur. Très peur. Tuer Nagini ne serait pas une mince affaire. Elle pensa alors à Harry et redoubla de courage. Lui qui allait se sacrifier pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça. Et puis, elle se sentait capable de tout essayer si Ron était à côté d'elle.

**FIN**


End file.
